Burning the candle at both ends
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Taking on too much takes its toll on Lilette
1. Chapter 1

Title: Burning the candle at both ends  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: set between 1x5 and 1x6  
summary: Taking on too much takes its toll on Lilette

Lilette Suarez didn't realize anything was wrong until she was suddenly falling. One minute she'd been rehearsing with Robbie the next there was nothing solid under her feet. Lilette saw Robbie's brown eyes widen in paniac and she heard shouted voices. Then her head connected with something solid and everything went dark. 

* * *

Robbie Thorne saw his girlfriend pale and then topple backwards. He reached to grab Lilette but he wasn't quick enough. Freaking football player and he wasn't fast enough to keep someone he cared about from being hurt. Robbie ran towards the edge of the stage afraid Lilette was going to fall and his fear came true quicker than he or anyone anticipated. One minute she was on stage and the next the dark haired girl was gone.

"Lilette!Robbie shouted as he raced forward and vaulted off the stage.

Footsteps behind Robbie told him the rest of the cast was right behind him. As he reached his girlfriend Robbie found drama instructors Lou Mazzuchelli and Tracey Wolfe already there. Ms. Wolfe had her cell phone out and was calling 911. Robbie knelt next to Mr. Mazzuchelli and reached for Lilette.

"Lilette!"Robbie said fearfully as he saw the blood on her face.

"What can we do?"Simon Saunders asked as he reached them.

"Go outside and wait for the ambulance."Lou ordered grimly.

Simon placed a gentle hand on Lilette's left forearm before he stood and ran out of the theater.

"I tried to grab her."Robbie told the teachers his gaze locked on his girlfriend's still form.

Lou placed a supportive comforting hand on Robbie's right shoulder.

"Stay with her."Lou instructed as he stood. "I'm going to call her mother."

"Come on, Lilette, wake up."Robbie pleaded as he reached forward gently touching Lilette's right cheek.

Sirens could be heard coming rapidly closer. Robbie swallowed hard. As a football player he was used to seeing blood. Guys got cut and bruised all the time. It was tough seeing Lilette's beautifal face pale and her forehead cut and bleeding. It was also really scaring Robbie that she hadn't woken yet. Quickly moving footsteps caused the young man to look up. He saw a pair of paramedics moving towards them followed close behind by Simon and some of the other cast. Reluctantly Robbie stood and stepped away.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."Tracey Wolfe offered quietly.

"I have my car."Robbie protested his gaze still fixed on Lilette as the medics examined her.

"Like we're going to let you drive right now."Tracey admonished. "Come on."

The medics lifted Lilette onto a stretcher and carried her out of the theater. Everyone else followed; the large room silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:: Burning the candle at both ends  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lou Mazzuchelli ran his hands through his dark hair as he stood in the crowded waiting room. The anxiety and worry in the small space was thick. Lou had expected to hear Lilette was awake when they arrived but she wasn't. The ER doc had ordered a CT scan. He only had that info because they were wheeling her out of the ER when they arrived. Lou had seen the affect the news had on the test of the cast; especially Robbie. Kid looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Where's my daughter?"

Lou turned to find a dark haired woman standing anxiously in the doorway. He remembered Vanessa from school of course and over the years he'd seen her at the diner

"Let's find somewhere quiet."Lou began as he gently took Vanessa by the right arm.

"Not until I know where she is,"Vanessa replied her voice catching.

"They took her for a precautionary Ct scan a few minutes before."Lou explained."I don't know much more but since you're here let's see what we can find out." 

* * *

Robbie had spent more than enough time in hospitals since his mom had gotten sick. He had grown used to it but he didn't like it now. Not with Lilette being the one he was waiting for. Not being able to sit any longer Robbie stood and began to pace. He just needed to hear Lilette was going to be alright. She'd been in his life a short time but already Robbie liked her being there. She had to be okay... 

* * *

Lou watched Vanessa digest the news the doctor had told them. Good news no signs of broken bones. The X-rays had all come back normal. Lou felt his own relief wash over him. Lilette hadn't fallen far but he'd been concerned at the angle she'd landed on.

"We'll let you know as soon as she's done with the CT."The doctor a middle aged African American male with glasses said. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Thank you."Vanessa said quietly.

The doctor nodded and left.

"Is there anyone I can call?"Lou offered.

Vanessa leaned against the nearest wall and shook her head.

"No it's just the two of us."Vanessa said softly.

Lou studied Lilette's mother. He knew he should probably hold his opinion until later. But when one of his cast collapses unconscious in front of him Lou knew he had to look out for her best interests.

"I was concerned about Lilette before this now I'm up a notch to very worried."Lou began taking a step back.

"She's fine."Vanessa replied."just fainted and hit her head."

"Fine?!"Lou repeated incredulous."She's working every day plus being a full time student and the rehearsals. Lilette hasn't said in so many words but I know she's stressed about things that adults should handle."

"Our situation isn't perfect."Vanessa snapped. "But we're handling things!"

Before Lou could say another word Vanessa turned and stalked off headed towards the nursing station at the end of the hall. He sighed hoping for Lilette's sake he hadn't antagonized the situation. After a moment he straightened and went back to the waiting room to update the rest of the students.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Burning the candle at both ends  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

An hour later Lou was surprised when Vanessa sought him out. She was smiling tearfully as she told him Lilette was starting to wake and that the CT scan was negative. Lou thanked her and she went back to where her daughter's room would be. Lou rested back against the hallway wall taking a moment to send off a prayer of thanks and to collect himself.

Lilette wasn't the only one exhausted. Between teaching, the play and the ongoing drama with his eldest son Lou was feeling frayed. Lou looked down the hall at Vanessa. He felt empathy for her despite what he thought of Lilette dealing with what she shouldn't have to. Being here Lou kept thinking of Gordy's car accident a few weeks ago. How lucky the boy had been. How lucky his family had been.

If the accident had happened on another road. If Gordy has been going faster. If the cars had hit at another angle...Lou shoved the what if's aside and focused on the positive. He hadn't been waiting here for Gordy that day and Hod wiling he never would be.

"Did the CTscan come back?"Tracey asked.

"Yes."Lou replied with a smile."Was negative and she's starting to wake up."

"Thank God."Tracey murmured.

"I'll tell Robbie and take him to visit."Lou offered."Tell the others but maybe have them wait till tomorrow to visit? Don't want to overwhelm Lilette."

Tracey nodded and stepped back into the waiting room. Lou got Robbie's attention and motioned him over. He saw Robbie brace himself emotionally and was grateful to have good news to tell. He tugged the quarterback a few steps away from the door and down the hall.

"Lilette's going to be alright."Lou said quietly."CT scan was negative. Her mother told me she's starting to wake up."

Robbie slumped back against the wall relief washing over his face. He covered his face briefly with his hands before clearing his throat.

"Can I see her?"Robbie asked.

"Yes."Lou replied placing an arm around the football star's shoulder's briefly."Let's find out what room she's in." 

* * *

Lilette was groggy and still sort of out of it when Robbie finally got to see her. Between medical staff, Lilette's Mom and Simon it'd been a half hour since Mr. Mazzuchelli had told him Lilette was okay. As corny as it was all Robbie wanted was to have her look at him, to hear her voice. Finally Simon left and Robbie moved farther into the room. Her mother squeezed Lilette's hand and whispered something then walked out of the room.

"Hey."Robbie greeted with a smile as he sat down.

"Hi."Lilette replied quietly.

"You really okay?"Robbie inquired taking both her hands in his."You scared the hell out of me."

"Yes and sorry."Lilette said with a weak smile."Mom says whole cast is here...,didn't mean to worry everyone."

"You're one of the team."Robbie commented falling back to a football reference."We look out for each other."

Lilette smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Did the doctors say why you passed out?"Robbie asked worriedly.

"Exhaustion and the fact I missed dinner didn't help."Lilette explained with a sheepish smile then the smile disappeared. "Thought I was handling things okay."

"You are; you're amazing."Robbie stated as he reached up and brushed a stray hair away from her face. "You just reached your limit; that's all."

"I've picked up extra shifts next week."Lilette said quietly. "Have to find a way to sleep more and eat more."

Robbie hated seeing the stress etched on Lilette's face. He squeezed her right hand.

"I can stop by and we can work on homework on your breaks."Robbie offered.

"Thank you."Lilette replied softly. "I'd like that."

Robbie saw Lilette's eyes droop and then flutter open. He stood and let go of her hands.

"I should go and let you rest."Robbie said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow?"Lilette asked.

"Count on it."Robbie replied with a smile as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Burning the candle at both ends  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lou left his home early the next morning. Over an hour before his normal time. He'd wanted to talk to Lilette before classes started. Wanted to get there at the beginning of visitor's hours. Lou didn't want to cause more tension for the teen but he needed to talk to her; alone. With no chance of her mother interrupting. 

* * *

Lilette had been woken throughout the night for the nurses to check her vitals. Losing sleep was one of the downsides of having a concussion. Now at barely six she was awake once more. The nurse's having finished their final check and cleared her.  
Lilette tried to sleep and couldn't. Her gaze traveled to the flowers on the small table near the window. Some of her cat mates had dropped them off last night. She'd appreciated their concern and kindness. It didn't completely erase Lilette's embarrassment but it helped. She still couldn't believe she'd passed out in front of everyone.  
Poor Robbie. He'd looked so afraid and worried when he'd visited the night before. With everything he'd been through with his Mom's illness she understood his reaction.A knock at the door drew Lilette's attention.

"Yes?"The teen called.

Mr Mazzuchelli poked his head in looking frazzled and worried.

"I'm okay Mr Mazzuchelli."Lilette answered the drama coach's unasked question."They just cleared me from any further neuro checks."

Relief washed over the older man's face as he walked over and sat down.

"Good."Lou replied with a smile."Don't want my star missing opening night."

"I'm sorry I scared everyone,"Lilette commented quietly."was stupid to skip dinner."

"You're pulling yourself too many directions."Lou admonished.

"I can handle it."Lilette protested.

"You're not."Lou said gently."Lilette you could have been seriously hurt yesterday."

"I know,"Lilette said hating that tears were starting."I have to keep doing this...,my Mom lost her job and hasn't found a new one yet."

Lou stood and wrapped the crying teen in a hug. When she calmed more Lou stepped away and sat back down.

"I'm sorry..."Lilette said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."Lou replied."You should be commended. There are agency's out there who can help."

"I'm not sure my Mom would..."Lilette began.

"I think she would at least until she gets a new job."Lou commented."I can talk to her."

Lilette knew her Mom wouldn't but Mr Mazzuchelli was right. They couldn't keep going the way they were.

"Thank you."Lilette whispered.

"You're welcome."Lou said as he stood."I have to go. I'll check in on you later."

"Goodbye Mr Mazzuchelli."Lilette said as the older man left.

Slumping back on the pillow Lilette closed her eyes. She felt completely drained. She hoped her Mom would listen to Mr Mazzuchelli. If she didn't Lilette would have to quit the play and that was the last thing she wanted. But sometimes you didn't get what you wanted.

* * *

A month later on a Thursday night Lilette sat at a café having a late dinner with Robbie. They'd just finished one of the final rehearsals for the play. She was excited and very nervous for opening night. Lilette suspected most of the rest of the cast felt the same. She took a last bite of pasta and settled back in her chair. Things had calmed down the last few weeks. Her Mom had surprised her by getting another job. She wasn't sure if she had listened to Mr. Mazzuchelli or not about getting assistance but they'd only missed payment on a few bills and were getting things back on track. Lilette had even been able to cut one of her shifts at the diner.

"Where'd you go?"Robbie asked with a smile.

"Sorry."Lilette apologized returning his smile. "Lost in thought."

"Noticed that."Robbie said reaching over to cover Lilette's right hand with his.

"Was just thinking how glad I was that I didn't have to quit the play and that Mom got another job."Lilette explained squeezing his hand.

"I'm glad you didn't have to quit the play too."Robbie stated softly. "Don't want to do it with anyone else."

Lilette's heart melted and then Robbie leaned across the table and kissed her. Part of her still couldn't believe they were dating and yet here they were. Lilette didn't know how long it would last but she was going to enjoy every minute of it. They finished the meal, paid, and walked outside. Once there Robbie took Lilette's right hand again as they walked to the parking lot.

"Thank you for dinner."Lilette said as they walked.

"You're welcome."Robbie replied. "I'm glad we could have a date tonight and I'm glad things are going better for you."

Lilette stopped and leaned up and kissed Robbie. After a moment they broke apart. She rested her head briefly on Robbie's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, I'll take you home."Robbie said as he stepped back.

Minutes later Lilette was inside her apartment. She leaned back against the front door and closed her eyes. Tonight had been perfect. As she opened her eyes and moved through the quiet apartment to her room Lilette knew she would treasure memories like today. It would be those that she'd pull out when times got tough and she'd use those to get her through. Lilette had a hopeful feeling that she and her Mom might be over the rough patches. That the good days ahead would out number the bad. Lilette undressed got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. Her dreams were filled with pasta, theater and a handsome football player.

end


End file.
